The present invention relates to craft hoops and more particularly to a craft hoop stand for supporting a craft hoop above the lap of a user or other support surface.
Craft hoops or craft hoop sets generally comprise concentric inner and outer rings. The inner ring has a fixed diameter and the outer ring has an adjustable diameter. Material upon which a craft is to be performed is placed across the inner ring. The outer ring is then placed over the material and around the inner ring and the diameter of the outer ring is then adjusted such that the outer ring fits snugly against the material and inner ring so as to hold the material between the two rings. Craft work is then performed on the material held taut between the two rings.
While performing craft work on material secured between the rings, it is necessary for the worker to access the space below as well as the space above the material held between the rings for manipulation of a needle relative thereto. Having to constantly maneuver the craft hoop set while performing the craft work to gain the appropriate access can be tiresome. Although stands have been developed for supporting a craft hoop set for a worker while performing the craft work, existing stands tend to be relatively cumbersome, complicated or expensive. Many of the existing stands are too large or too cumbersome to conveniently transport from place to place. Other stands are adapted for use with only one size hoop set. Craft workers typically utilize hoop sets of more than one size to accommodate different sizes or types of projects.
There remains a need for a craft hoop stand for supporting a craft hoop set above a surface which is readily transportable, easy to assemble and allows for use of craft hoop sets of more than one size.